


I Believe In You

by knoxhannes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, i hope he falls for pidge, im in lotidge hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxhannes/pseuds/knoxhannes
Summary: Prince Lotor surprises the Green Paladin.





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad at the way SDCC handled the ship questions and I'm especially mad at how they treated shidge so I wrote this to vent some of the frustration out. All ships are great ships and antis can go suck on some eggs

"Why are you doing this?" 

 

"What exactly? Disabling our security systems? Unlocking your handcuffs? Take a guess paladin."

 

"Why are you helping me?" Pidge said.

 

Lotor took off her cuffs and dropped them on the ground, kneeling to unlock her shackles too. They didn't have a lot of time.

 

"You are needed with your team, let's hurry." After he removed the rest of her restraints he pulled her off the table and began running through the halls. "It won't be long before it's discovered you're missing, you need to leave as soon as possible!"

 

Pidge ran with him, if he didn't have such a tight grip on her hand she probably wouldn't be able to keep up with his long strides. "Where do I go?"

 

"Beyond this planet there is a clear path following an asteroid belt that should get you back to them. Once you are back you should aim at smaller targets like supply lines, army boot camps."

 

She mistepped and her foot ached from the guards' mistreatment before. "You're giving me advice? On how to take you down?" 

 

Lotor stopped and turned to face her, "No. My father's in a coma right now but he'll wake up soon. When that happens everything from before will resume and we will all die from his toxic reign."

 

Her eyes widened in realization, "You're... betraying him."

 

Suddenly she was off of the ground, into his arms. In this position her legs were on either side of his waist and arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. One of his hands was pressed against her back and the other, embarrassingly, beneath her butt. With this the prince took off, "You're a bit slow. Very small too."

 

She blushed before remembering that she was probably being mistaken for a child again. The Galra race was bigger than average humans, and she was smaller than average humans. But even carrying her, he was fast. And agile too, avoiding sharp corners to quickly make their way back to the green lion undetected. She would have put up more of a fight if this weren't a guaranteed escape. At some point he stopped, before whispering a "hold on," and he leapt into the air. When they land she jolted against him, but his grip on her never wavered.

 

Finally, they make it to the lion. It's force field disintegrates the moment Lotor put her down. When it's eyes glowed she felts it ask her, _new friend?_

Lotor typed away at the controls, sealing the doors around them so the guards didn't notice. "I'll open the hangar doors for you to escape, go quickly."

 

"Come with me," she replied. 

 

Prince Lotor looked up in confusion, "I'm certain I took out the robots before they could inject you with any drugs."

 

"No, join us. Fight with Voltron."

 

He laughed. "Why would I do that? I'm Emperor Zarkon's son if you don't remember."

 

"Why would you help a paladin of Voltron escape a high level prison if we're your enemy? Just out of the goodness of your heart?"

 

He blinked slowly, "I doubt I have any good in my heart."

 

Pidge groaned, "Yeah ok. You're gonna get along great with Keith. Now come on lets go, if you're against your dad's rule you might as well be on the other side."

 

Before he could reply, a large explosion blew open one of the larger doors. Immediately more robot guards ran in, guns firing at their green target. He jumped before her, lifting her again and running straight into the lions mouth. As soon as she could she commanded Green to get them the hell out of there. They fled, and Lotor sat beside her on the floor of the lion.

 

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice now."

 

Pidge laughed, "Yeah...sorry. Thanks though. I think you might have some good inside of you. Somewhere."

 

Lotor's eyes trailed over her and he replied, "Maybe a bit. Your size maybe?"

 

"Hey I'm normal sized where I come from. The other guys are just beanstalks."

 

"I have no idea what that is but in any case. This won't be easy. You're literally bringing the Galra Empire's Prince into your castle. Are you sure you don't want to eject me into space and be done with me?"

 

Pidge looked into his eyes, searching for something. When she didn't find it she nodded. "Yeah, I believe in you. Maybe after all of this fighting you can rule a peaceful nation."

 

Lotor blinked, not sure what to say. He settled on a "perhaps," and said no more. 


End file.
